The Abandoned Soul
by ShatteredSister
Summary: Dwayne had a little rendevou with a church girl and left the next day, leaving somthing behind. Now sixteen years later Ciara and her mother Jean are moving to Santa Carla and Dwayne gets a little wake up call.
1. Chapter 1

This a self –insertion. I did not write the description though. My friend did.

"Oh come on Ciara, think of this as a new adventure!" Oh, I have been hearing that for the past three weeks since we left Oregon. She just had to hang around the olive pit for a few weeks. My mom is such a teenager. Never goes by a plan." Then how about you go it alone?" She laughed thinking it's one of my jokes." Because your young and should be happy about this. Not be an old stick in the mud." At that I blew my curly black bangs out of my face." Its not that mom. I just wish you would take the situation seriously. We were kicked out of a rental home mom three months before lease break. That's not good on your credit. And what are we going to do about money" Jean sighed, why cant her daughter leave off of this?" I guess when we get to that I'll figure it out." Jean shrugged." Mom, no, we need to figure this out now! God I feel as though I'm the mother in this relationship!" Ciara cried out in frustration when somebody cut her off." GODDAMMIT!"

Jean decided to turn on the radio and switched to a hard rock station. But it felt as though a silence could not be cut in the SUV. After awhile the sign Welcome to Santa Carla came into view." We're here!" Cried out Jean. Taking a stop just to make sure they had everything tied down. After a of this and tightening the knot's, Ciara took moment to look at her mother to see a difference in attitude. Her short baby fine gold hair with beige skin, she stood 5"4 with a slight frame to her and seemed stuck in the 70's she never had. She was once much more wild then she is now and always glows with confidence. While she was opposite. Black,curly hair that went below her butt that's always in a messy bun, and standing at 4"7 with bronze skin and a serious attitude, hiding behind her loose clothes. Ciara wasn't fat or anything, she was actually really curvy and fitted in more with the melons then the apples. Her mother was a singer and dancer, while she write poems and read documentaries, they couldn't be anymore different then the sun and moon." I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really stressed up about stuff." Jean looked at her daughter, not surprised. But she new she was right earlier. It wasn't fair that she had to worry about this while she played around, but she couldn't help it. She had a kid young with a sexy Indian boy and he disappeared into thin air the next day. 'Dwayne.' His name still rung in her body like the bells of Notre Dame at high noon. And she looks so much like him that it sometimes hurt to be around her. But her daughter could understand that she should be proud of her body, not cover up. And in this weather, she won't have a choice!" Mom! Come on!" Snapping out of her daze, she got back in the car with her daughter and shut the door." This is really happening. We're in Santa Carla." Ciara bopped her head saying" Yep, we're here. Now lets find a hotel."" That won't be necessary. I pulled a few strings and go us a house up in the woods." Ciara gave her mom a incredulous look." And how'd you do that?" I have a friend that owns a house up there and he doesn't use it any more. Its fully furnished and has a basement that you can turn into your bedroom." She had called her friend up two weeks ago to ask him if had any spare places he could give them. " He agreed to pay the first two months but after that we make payments on everything." Ciara was still shocked that her mom had actually thought ahead for once. And she even took into consideration of her disgruntle meant with sunlight! "Cool." Was all she said. Not good to get your hopes up.

"Ciara, you've changed so much from when you were a little girl. Hard to believe you've grown into a women. A strong independent women. I remember I'd always have to take my breaks in your principals office because you were either fighting or you were hiding beneath the bleachers. When we would get home you would run to your room and write your poems." Ciara remembered just as well as her mother of those days.

*Ten years earlier*

Mrs. Nelson, we're afraid your daughter is acting up again the third time this week and it not even Thursday. Care to explain why we shouldn't expel her for disruptions?" Brenda had to take time off her lunch break to speak to her daughters principal." First off it's Ms. Nelson and damn straight yes!" She was twenty-two years old, strong and proud and believed her daughter had a right to do the things she did. But only if she was invoked to do it." She has a hard time dealing with the other kids, not against the law is it. If I was her I wouldn't either." The principal gave her a look that said it was not the right response." No it is not. But it is the law to fight on a school playground." At that Ciara spoke up " Oh, so I can fight any where else, just not the Playground." The principal started to get a little red in the face at that. " You cant start a fight anywhere." " I didn't start the fight. She did." The principal turned away and walked toward his window." Ma'm, either take her to work with you or she stays here for the rest of the day in my office. But today she cant go back into her classroom." Jean and Ciara both glared at his back and turned to look at each other." She can stay here. I need to get to work." She picked up her bag and walked towards the door, pausing to give Ciara a kiss on her forehead." You be bad now, you hear?" The principal sharply turned at that and glared rat her blonde head." Oh and MS. Nelson, Ever think she might need a fatherly hand?" Jean turned around and retorted" Sorry, I don't date whales." Ciara laughed at that, thinking it was right on the mark." Seya mom!"

But everything wasn't alright. Her arms hurt from getting stomped on, her ribs felt as though the were dinner and her stomach felt as though it would upchuck. " Miss Nelson, please lay down. We don't want you to puke all over" Said the school nurse. She was a real nice lady that always tried her best to cheer her up and be her friend. When she got home that day her mom was dancing to AC/DC and doing her air guitar." Hey hunny! Glad your back! Now let me see you." Turning the rockbox down she motioned for her daughter to hop on the couch. When she lifted up her daughters black sweater her face went red. And then calmed to its original color. "My little warrior. That's what you are." She said as she sobbed into her daughters hair." I don't care what others say about you. You are the best one out there and any man that manages to capture your heart is a very lucky man."

*Present*

"Turn right here darlin' and keep going straight until you hit the Emerson drives way. Then go take a left and forward a mile until you see a red pickup truck in the yard." Following her mothers directions, she pulled into the yard that did have red pickup truck and checked out the house. It was a one story made out of logs and had a patio. She walked over to the side and found a cellar door that obviously led to her new bedroom. Going over to the door she was going to open it until" Cool huh?" Jumping a foot in the air she spun around glaring at her mother for doing that." Haha, should see the look on your face!" She spun back around pulling the chain and breaking it to toss it aside, she opened the door to be welcomed by years of dust flying out. "Great. Just Great." Rolling her eyes she walked down the steps to find a pure silver door with crosses all over it.' What…? Why would somebody keep a silver door with crosses on it down here? And what would be the point?' She looked around for a key and couldn't find one." Hey hunny. I found this key on the counter with a note that says it goes to the basement. Figured you'd need it." Jean said walking down the flight of steps" Wow, that's a workout. Wonder why he put it down a story in the grown." She handed over the key, which was also made of silver and had small cross's covering it." So… Open it! I wanna see the room too before you lock me out of it!" Rolling my eyes as my mother, how the hell she is I cant tell, I unlocked the strange door and opened it. Strangely, there was only a light trail of dust in the room and no cobwebs or spiders I found." This is so cool! I wish I had a bedroom like this when I was your age!" Jean was bouncing off the walls looking at everything." And look! A silver slay bed! How nice of Ernie to do that for you. Next time he calls you thank him you hear me?" Nodding my head she finally left to unpack her stuff. Flopping on the bed I looked around the room and estimate from north to south I have thirty six paces, and from west to east I had twenty two paces to play with." Alright, time to move."

*Two Hours Later*

Finally! Done with unpacking I took my book that I am currently reading and went up to the house. Opening the screen shutter door to the kitchen I saw mom grabbing her purse." Hey hun, I'm going to get some pizza. Wanna come keep me company?" Nodding my head I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Looking into the mirror was a bit of a shock, seeing as I haven't looked in awhile. My high cheek bones where a bit hollow from staying up all night driving. My full red cupid bow lips are a bit chapped making me grab some chap stick. My straight nose was still straight and medium sized and my eyes are still big and black with long full eyelashes. My short oval shaped face was a wrinkled from sleeping with it on my elbows, but that went away when I washed my face. Grabbing my jacket and zipping it up while my mother sighed at what I was doing." Ciara, you really should be proud of that body. When I was your age I would have killed for it. Show it off, not like your gonna have a choice around here anyway. The heat will drive those off you faster then a horse fly." With that she grabbed the zipper and tugged it down." Now no more of these layers" Pulling it off to reveal her daughters tight black wife beater shirt and baggy boy pants she tugged her outside and into the car." Now lets go!"


	2. Micheals Palms Meeting of BREAST s!

The drive into town was interesting except decided to stop by the Emerson's place "Mom … did you plan this?" Jean looked over at her daughter coyly with her sage green eyes." I just figured that we could make some friends. Who knows, maybe they have somebody your age you can hang out a the boardwalk with." I rolled my eyes at that. She probably called her friend and asked him there was any boys living there. I'll be too busy looking for a job to help with the finances and school to go down there even by myself ." And I'm sure one of the is a boy right?" I know she wonders if I'm a les from my unwillingness to interact with boys, but I'll get to them when I have a stable life.

" Look, lets just try to be nice to these people. I really would like for you to have some friends you can go to when you need something when I'm gone." Oh jeez, she had to pull THAT card." Fine, I'll play nice." I grumbled and slammed the car door shut walking up to their porch and waiting for my mother. I looked over and saw that they were also unpacking and from the crates their from Arizona. Nice place I hear. Bit dry though for my tastes.

Ringing the doorbell was something that felt normal to me instead of knocking. Plus that way you know your heard at the door. A minute or so later a red headed women opened the door" Why hello. I didn't know that anybody was coming over today. But, please come in!" She opend the door some more and let us come in.' Holy Shit! The Texas Chain Saw Massacre house!' "Boys! Come down here and meet the neighbors!" The women shouted up the stairs." Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy." She gave me a big smile, so obviously I'/m suppose to tell her mine" I'm Jean and this is my daughter Ciara. We just moved in next door." I smiled back at Lucy and waited for her boys to come down. I started to poke and prod at the stuffed animals until a two twisters came down the steps and twister two tripped and fell on me." Ah!" The teens cried out in pain." Sorry bout that. Um, nice to meet you." Ciara looked down her body to see a pair of jade blue eyes that currently had an apologetic look in them… and a hand ON HER BREAST?!?!" Nice to meet you too, now can you please get your hand off my chest and take the rest with it." Ciara snarled at him making jump off her." Michael, your turning into a perv!"

Twister one called out acrossed the room. Michael took off after him again and stopped when he opened the sliding door to reveal the taxidermy room. "Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Michael said, checking the room out from behind Sam "Wicked, your grandpa into taxidermy or something?" Michael turned his head to find Ciara leaning against the door way and poking a gator mouth." Rules. We've got some Rules around here." Grandpa Emerson paused and took in the woman-child leaning at the doorway." I didn't know your mother had picked up a stray. What's your name stray?" Ciara laughed at that, it was partially true with her and her mother." I'm Ciara and Lucy didn't pick me up. Me and my mom moved down to the cabin down the road from here." Nodding his head he continued, figuring she'd be over here a lot. Guiding them into the kitchen he started with his rules. He opened the fridge door and pointed to a sign that said OLD FART." The second shelf is mine. Its where I keep my root beer and double stuffed Oreo cookies. Nobody touch's the second shelf but me." He shut the door. "Now another rule around here…" He took off into the living room were Michael grabbed a pot leaf and pretended to smoke it." Dude," Ciara whispered," if your gonna do it, do it right." Sam laughed at Michaels red face, and Michael retaliated by giving him a noogie while Ciara rolled her eyes at their antics." Oh grow up." Entering the living room he was still going on about his rules." Don't move a thing. Its exactly where and how I want it and I don't want it messed up." " Hey grandpa. I here Santa Carla is the Murder Capital of the World. Is that true?" Michael asked." Huuum, there is a bit of some bad elements around here." Sam screeched out!" What! We're living in the Murder Capital of the World and nobody told me?!"

Ciara had a frown on her face that turned into a glare when her mother came in helping Lucy with her stuff." Is it true what the old fart said?" Ciara said in a put-off tone. Jean just grinned and said in a 70's voice." Ya man, totally radical huh?" Grandpa Emerson took off where we kids interrupted " Well, let me put it this way. If all the corpses in Santa Carla stood up at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem." Lucy chose that moment while wearing two hats at once to comment on their little conversation. "Great dad" Grandpa Emerson gave the two mothers a grin and grabbed the TV guide" Now on Wednesdays when the mailman comes with the TV guide, sometimes the address label is sticking up like that," He shows us the address label which is annoyingly sticking up," you'll be tempted to take it off. Don't. You'll only end up ripping the cover and I don't like that." He turned around and finished his rules "ceremony" with" And stay out of here." He started to close the door when Sam asked hom where the TV is. TV? You don't need TV.

And Grandpa Emerson voiced my thoughts. With that he shut the door in our faces." Well, that was enlightening." Ciara said while walking away. Jean chose that moment to use her singers lungs to yell down from upstairs" Hey kids! Later when everything unpacked we're going to the boardwalk!" And ran down stairs to get more stuff to unpack." Wow, your moms cool!" Cried out Sam when he saw my mom in her AC/DC shirt and ripped jeans." Wanna trade?" Ciara looked over at Sam totally serious "Alright kids. Lets hurry up so we can have some fun." Micheal sayed as he slung his arms around them" EW! Try some deodorant man! That stinks!" Ciara sayed over-dramatically to get a laugh out of Sam." Why you little-" "You didn't think I was so little earlier." And the chase was on. Until they reached the boxes anyway.


	3. What did he just call me!

Hiya people! Liking the story so far? I do not own Lost Boys in any shape or form!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

A few hour later they were at the boardwalk hanging out before they all went to their own business. Lucy and Jean had gone off to some clothes store's, either looking for jobs or clothes is not very clear with Jean leading the way, leaving Ciara and the boys outside the boardwalk entrance. Ciara was just looking at all the lights when a girl with Short curly hair came up to her with her boyfriend with skunk hair. " Are you guys heading to the concert on the beach?" Ciara looked away from all the light's to look at the older girl." No, I'm not. But they are." Ciara said, pointing at the bickering brothers." Oh, why not? It's fuckin' awesome! They have this guy with REALLY TIGHT purple pants that is an awesome singer." The nameless girl said excitedly, while her boyfriend's face took on a red hue in his face." Jewel, is that the reason you drag me here?" Jewel looked up at her boyfriends face grinning her tanned face off." Oh no James, I come here for the comics." James just laughed it off after that, getting that Jewel was kidding around." My names Jewel, and this is James. Are you new here? Cause we've never seen you here before." Ciara smiled at them, glad to see that the boyfriend isn't the type to blow his head off about a few jokes.

" My names Ciara, awesome to meet you!" She was smiling until her stomach started to tighten up. Before she could stop herself, she was almost on her knee's in pain." Holy shit! Are you okay?" Michael and Sam stopped bickering when she fell on her side, and ran over." What happened?" Michael said to James, feeling as though it was something that they did. Ciara could feel herself going out, all that mattered was that hypnotic thumping sound, it was all around here, just saying, stop me, make me stop, you'll never regret it. Her surroundings was blurs as one of the thumpers answered the other thumpers question. There is a lot of thumpers around here. They wouldn't miss one would they?" Nothing Dude. We were just talking and she fell to her knees! We thought she had dropped something until she fell to her side! We didn't do nothing, we swear!"

James said, getting a bit pissed off that this guy thought they did something." Whatever." Michael said, picking her up bridal style and taking her over to the bench's. When she could smell copper pennies she almost lost it. It was just so close and her teeth were hurting so bad for something she would not give it! It's not fair! Breaking herself out of it she tried to reassure Michael. Anything to get his heart heart rate to slow down to a bearable pace." I'm alright." Ciara said, though her voice said she was in pain. " Happens all the time… since the day I was born actually." Michael sat down with her in his arm's, feeling as though he didn't want to put her down for some reason." Oh really, how often?" Michael said sarcastically, pissed that he didn't know sooner. 'Wait, what? I've only known this chick for a few hours. Why the hell do I feel this way?'

Looking down into her bronze oval face, her eyes were finally open, and her face was relaxed a bit." You okay?" Michael said softly, trapped by her black eyes. Nodding her head Ciara tried to get out of his arms, but found she couldn't. Looking down at her waist and leg's Michael had his arms wrapped around them, not willing to let her go." Um, Michael, you can let go now." Jumping, Michael let her go, not realizing he was holding on so tight." So, how often does that happen?" Ciara looked up from where she was sitting on the ground." Often enough that I should have known when to just sit down." She said, her hair covering her face." I'm sorry Michael, Sam." Trying to lighten the mood she jumped up with a grin on her face." Hey! Don't you two have a concert to go to?" Michael and Sam nodded, getting the message that they were suppose to leave.

" We'll meet up here in an hour, just so we know your okay." Michael said in a sullen tone, upset that she was trying to get rid of them. But Ciara was also upset, they thought she couldn't handle herself!! How dare them! No! How dare Michael!" I can take care of myself, thank-you very much!" Sam, seeing a fight coming, grabbed Micheal's arm pulling him along." Nice going Michael." Sam muttered, dodging through the crowd." Whatever. She can take off for all I care." Ciara took off in the opposite direction, keeping an eye out for help wanted sign's." Ciara! Over here!" pierced through the crowd, making the speaker her mother. Walking toward's the video store that her mothers voice came from, she stopped when a group of bikers walked out of it. The guy with Twisted sister hair looked her up and down and whistled, grinning his sorta kinda crooked teeth at her." Damn, Indians do have the real women ." He said, looking at her chest. His buddies laughed and joked.' Count to ten Ciara, count to ten. 1, 2 ,3- DID HE JUST GRAB MY ASS!?!?!?! HE'S DEAD MEAT!!!' Unable to hold herself back, she threw a punch at his face, letting her little extra strength then most people have send him flying to his bike." What the fuck?!?!" Twisted sister yelled out, holding his bleeding nose, and it look's like he's gonna have a black eye too in the morning.' Nice.' Smiling at him showing her canines she expected him to take off on his bike, but he, and his friends looked shocked.

Obviously, they had never had that happen to them. Just as she was walking in, her gaze caught Tonto's and she could have sworn she'd seen a glare mixed with shock and…pride? " Honey! That was amazing! Where you get that strength of yours I have no idea!" Jean sayed rushing to her daughter glowing with pride. "I guess from dad." Ciara said shrugging, obviously not from her mom. " Well. That was a very strong hook miss…?" This old guy, who obviously goes to the same clothing store as same said." Ciara. Look, I was wondering, is there any place around here that has a job opening?" Ciara said, pointedly ignoring her mother who was dragging poor Lucy around the store with her, banging her head to the music." Why yes, this place is. I'm looking for someone to help me work night around here, because Maria is going to be working the morning and afternoon shift with Lucy. I will be getting lonely down here by myself." Max said, trying not to look down her wife beater tank-top, already seeing what happens when you do." Are you giving me the job, without an interview?" Ciara said, completely shocked. Nobody, especially after seeing that, would hire her without a background check." Well, I need someone who can take care of themselves and it seems from that little thing earlier you can. Plus, we have a lot of strange people around here. I'd rather see someone who will be hear everyday, and I won't have to help put up missing person sign."

He said, sighing at the end, though, it seemed a bit,… fake, like he was hiding something." Oh ya, a lot of people go missing here right?" Jean said, taping her fingers to a beat that only she knows in her head. Taking the bag filled with all types of movies she hopped over the counter's with Maria laughing at her antics she was invoking, she tended to another customer." Yes miss, and are you her sister?" 'Damn, please tell me he's not just after my mother.' "Nope, I'm her mama. Spent a whole week trying to get her out, but she decided she would come out when she wanted too." Jean said, laughing at his joke. Though she had a very youthful face and body, you could tell she was a mama if you looked closely at her sage green eyes. 'Well, obviously he's not looking at her eyes!'

Ciara's inner beast/dark side called out. She would just play it cool, if the guy actually tries something, THEN she can hide the body after tearing his throat out. Oh yes, the way the liquid copper pennies would go down her throat would that would ease the constant burning in my veins would just be, HOLD ON! Bad thought's bad thought's bad thought's! Don't need to be all demon eyed right now. Definitely a VERRRY bad impression. "We'll, we have to go now. And thank-you for the job! I really do appreciate it." Ciara said, pulling Lucy from Jeans clutches, seems Jean is a bit too wild for her. She's a bit frazzled about her boundless energy. She should see her at an INXS concert. Then she would have a reason to be frazzled!

Walking hurriedly out to the Boardwalk, leaving the mothers behind, she looked around for Michael and Sam. She finally found them and was going to run up to meet them, but Twisted Sister and Tonto were at the side front with Bleached Porcupine and Cupid. ' DAMN! THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GO WITH THE MOMENT CIARA!!IF I HAD JUST WALKED RIGHT PAST HIM I WOULD NOT BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!' Go, stay, go, stay, go, sta-' What the fuck am I doing? If the guy tries to come after me for what happened I'll just give him a rerun!' Stealing herself she walked as calmly as she could… until Twisted Sister set his eyes on her. When he saw her he just ginned and waved all friendly like, but she could feel it in her blood. The moment she turned her back or was alone he would corner her and would KILL her. ' Kill him before he kills you.' Shoving that black, thing that craved everything demonic and violent, she almost walked over before she saw why he was out front. A tall, caramel, feminine, women was getting on to Bleached Porcupine bike. She was girly, probably had a very good life, a stable life, and didn't crave blood. Everything I'm not. Not hard to see why he wouldn't want her. Plus, she wasn't wearing a bra or shoes. A very stupid girl, but from here I can tell she is very protective of the younger boy in a band jacket.

Sam saw her acrossed the parking lot and not seeing the point in being subtitle when you see someone you know called out." Hey Ciara! Over here!!" Michael snapped out of his daze and finally noticed her. Waving he just leaned against one of the poles. 'Aw shit. Now I have to go over there. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Why the hell do I keep seeing these guy's! Plus, my craving has never been THIS bad until I stepped foot near Santa Carla. Why is that?' Dealing with the fact that she had to go across the parking lot to get home, she pointedly ignored him, until he pulled out and stopped in front of her." You know, I never thanked you for that gift earlier. I was raised to give back what I'm given or something like that." Twisted Sister said, still keeping that friendly look on his face. But his eye's, they held something she could have sworn she'd seen somewhere before, she just couldn't place it." Well, how about we rearrange that for sometime next decade. I hear that the 90's are gonna be a very exciting period, you know, the whole, we've been around for Two-thousand year's thing is gonna be pretty big I hear." Ciara said, trying to get around him but he kept on nudging it in whatever direction she went! How annoying!

" Ya, I think I've heard something like that. Amazing how we've survived, especially when people act like they do." Twisted Sister said, enjoying the game they were playing, she moves left, he moves left. Shift's to the back and right, it's all just a fun little dance." Oh really? Act how?" Twisted Sister laughed like a hyena at that and grinned a menacing grin, that to the casual observer, was friendly. But not close up, not at all." Like punching people in the face when there just having a good time!" Ciara raised an eyebrow at that." Is that a good time around here? And that particular person wouldn't have gotten punched if they hadn't treated the person that punched them like a two-cent harlot!" Twisted Sister lost his grin and his buddies finally noticed there little "discussion". "Well, what can I say? You have the chest and face for it! I figured that it was your night off and could use some extra cash!" They were just a breath away from each other at that point and if looks could kill they would both be dead as road-kill. Cupid face was laughing his head off, he for reason found this funny, while Tonto was glaring at one of them, they were so close that it would be hard to focus on just one.

Bleached Porcupine finally decided to break them up. "Paul, let the girl go to he friends. And the young women is right. You were treating her like a two-cent harlot." Ciara got out of arm range when she noticed how close they were, but she acknowledged his words with a smile that quickly turned into a very familiar glare, that was actually on Dwaynes face if you looked between them." You can tell just by looking at her she's a nun." Twisted Sister looked back at her and would have laughed if her glare wasn't so scary. Damn! He's seen that look somewhere! He's just too peaked to remember where." Is that a blush or do you just get red faced when your about to punch someone?" Cupid called out, trying to provoke her into action again. Back at the movie store he had seen a flash of brimstone in her eyes, and those teeth! Those, if he didn't have a pair himself, he would not want to be on the receiving end. "Fuck you, and while your at it, go give that poor porcupine that you stole his hair off of back. It get's cold at night." Porcupine head just grinned, and Ciara grinned back, showing off the edges of her front canines and a bit of the second row. That wiped it off in a heart beat. Leaving a shocked look on all their faces she walked over head held high, "accidentally" kicking Twisted Sisters bikes body and rushed over to Sam and Michael. Though she was a bit ticked they didn't help, she felt that needed to happen. Like, it was a stepping stone for something, or maybe she just needed to get that pain she felt when Michael followed that gypsy, feminine girl up here, but she needed that.

Michael was looking back and forth between Ciara and the biker group, pausing on the gypsy for a second longer then most, but Ciara saw it and felt that pain in her chest again. She squished it down sharply before it could reach her eyes and show it's ugly little face." What happened there?" Sam said, just jumping with enthusiasm." Nothing. And why are you so worked up? " Ciara sayed, even though she knew she would get a full ear out of it." Well we went to the concert…". All the while Sam was talking, Ciara's mind was stuck on Twisted Sister and Michael. She fell asleep that night late, but her head was stuck on one man in the end.

************************

Shattered: So, how did I do? Is it wrong to say I had to much fun doing the fight/argument between Ciara and Paul?

Paul: YES!!*Holding nose with an ice pack.*

Shattered: Hey, you deserved it. Did you really think she would just fall in your lap like some dumb idiot?

Paul: Wouldn't have hurt this much if she did.*Pouts in corner.*

Marko:*Grins* Dwaynes a daddy!

Dwayne: How was I suppose to know vampires could impregnate someone?

Shattered: Because I made it so!* Sticks tongue out.* Now please, READ AND REVIEW! PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON!


End file.
